WindClan's Rogue
by Thornshade
Summary: When Icestar receives a mysterious prophecy from the ancient warrior, Foxflight, he knows that danger is in store for WindClan. And he's powerless the change it


**Allegiance**

**WindClan**

Leader Icestar- Silver tom

Deputy Thornshade- Dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat Sorrelwhisker- Cream coloured tabby she-cat

Warriors

Smokepelt- Gray tabby tom

Dustclaw- Brown tabby tom with bark brown feet

Nightrunner- Black she-cat with small white flecks all over her pelt

Skynose- Tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Amberstripe- Orange tom with dark orange tabby stripes

Apprentice- Shadowpaw

Blacktail- White tom with a black tail tip

Sandblaze- Ginger she-cat

Apprentices

Silverpaw- Silver tabby she-cat

Shadowpaw- Long furred black tom with a white underbelly

Queens

Willowfeather- Pale gray she-cat (mother to Rowankit, red she-cat

And Swiftkit, black and white tom)

Rosefur- Small pure white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to

Echokit, long furred gray she-cat, Brakenkit, pale orange

Tom, Hailkit, grayish-blue tabby tom and Sparrowkit,

Sandy-brown she cat)

Elders

Duskfoot- Brown tabby tom

Mapleheart- Mottled brown tabby she-cat

Birchflower- Cream coloured she-cat, formerly a loner

**RiverClan **

Leader Ashstar- Gray tabby she-cat with gray flecks

Deputy Ripplefern- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Heronflight- lean white tom with gray tabby stripes

Apprentice, Tansypaw

Warriors

Pebblesplash- Silver and gray dappled she-cat

Apprentice, Mothpaw

Aspenclaw- Strong browns and white tom

Apprentice, Hickorypaw

Volepelt- Young light brown tabby tom

Pikefoot- Black tom

Brambleflower- Gray and dusky brown she-cat

Rushpelt- Battle scared light brown to with distinct

white markings

Apprentice, Otterpaw

Queens

Mosstail- Long furred pale ginger she-cat

Mousenose- Small gray she-cat (mother to Reedkit, sandy-gray

tom)

Ivywhisker- Tortoiseshell and black she-cat

Elders

Badgerpelt- White tom with black tabby stripes

Tallheart- Long limed orange tom

**ShadowClan**

Leader Moonstar- White she-cat

Deputy Redcloud- Dark ginger and white tom

Medicine Cat Mistrose- Dappled gray she-cat

Apprentice, Dawntail

Warriors

Nettleheart- Black and white tom with green eyes

Whitefrost- Gray and white tom

Apprentice, Daisypaw

Wolftail- Large brown tom

Honeyflower- golden tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Apprentice, Marshpaw

Stonecloud- Gray she-cat with white patches

Waspclaw- muscular brown tom with amber eyes

Queens

Larktail- Blue-gray she-cay with a few white spots (mother to

Rockkit, a gray tom and Flamekit, an orange tom)

Sunheart- Light orange she-cat

Dewfoot- Small, lean white she-cat

Elders

Shrewleg- Brown tom with on unusable leg

Cloudflower- Elderly white she cat

Jaggedtail- Black tom with patchy tail fur

**ThunderClan**

Leader Robinstar- Dark red tom with amber eyes

Deputy Flintstrike- Large white tom with a black dash

on his shoulder

Medicine Cat Frostflower- Light silver she-cat with a scar through

her eye

Warriors

Blizzardfur- Dark gray tom with several white, silver and light gray

flecks on his pelt

Adderclaw- Long furred black tom

Apprentice, Finchpaw

Lionfoot- Golden tabby tom

Emberblaze- Bright ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Leafbreeze- Brown tabby she-cat

Thistlepelt- Thick furred gray tom

Dovesong- Beautiful pure white she-cat with, clear blue eyes

Thrushclaw- Mottled, light brown tabby tom with long claws

Pinefrost- Silver tom with dark green eyes

Queens

Tawnyheart- Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

Leopardfur- Dappled, golden she-cat (mother to Snowkit,

White she cat, Russetkit, ginger and red tom

and Darkkit, gray and black tabby tom)

Brightfur- Pale ginger and white she-cat (mother to Bettlekit,

red tom with a long tail)

Elders

Acornpelt- Brown tabby tom

Briarwing- Dark red she-cat

Tansyfeather- Tawny she-cat

Creekshade- Blind gray tabby tom

Cats Outside The Clans

Fawn- Chestnut coloured she-cat with white dapples

Raven- Jet black tom with golden eyes

Owl- Brown she cat with a cream coloured underbelly


End file.
